Benjamin Tennyson (Dimension60)
Ben Tennyson is a human from the planet Earth. In this universe, Ben, along with Gwen and Max, were selfish criminals instead of heroes. They chose to use the omnitrix for crime and personal gain. Appearance Wears Ben's wardrobe as a kid( white shirt with a black stripe, green cargo pants). Wears the prototype omnitrix on his left wrist. Background Unlike Ben Prime, ben was the most cruel and baddest bully at school, his usual victims, JT and Cash. Along with people he antagonize is his cousin Gwen. At the beginning of summer vacation, he had discovered the omnitrix. Upon transforming into Heatblast, he had started a massive forest fire, which he was able to extinguish thanks to Max's instructions. As Ben, Gwen, and Max realizing the situation, they planned to have Ben rob the camp site as Diamondhead. The robbery was intervened by one of Vilgax's drones. Thanks to his new powers, Ben managed to defeat it, allowing him and the others to escape. Days later, Ben and the others had used the omnitrix for a string of robberies, obtaining abundance of money and jewelry. The plan worked smoothly until Doctor Animo stepped in, believing Ben's aliens to be invaders. After defusing His attempts to stop them, the Tennysons relocated, to continue their operation somewhere else. The Tennysons later encountered the Kraken, on a mere fishing mishap. Upon discovering it had eggs, they had planned to steal them and sell to highest bidder. Captured by Ben as Ripjaws, the plan was near successful until the intervention of Animal activist, Jonah Mcneville. Later causing the eggs to be accidentally destroyed during the fight. After escaping Jonah and the authorities, they relocated to the next town. Upon visiting Aunt Vera as a cover, Ben became suspicious and discovered the Limax, believing them to be trouble. Upon discovering the plan to extend the seniors lifespans, ben was outraged and putted a stop to it(wanting to obtain inheritance from Vera). Ben had encountered alien bounty hunters who had been sent to retrieve the omnitrix. After he had skillfully defeat them and tetrax in battle, they had to retreat. The Tennyson family again moves onto the next town. As they temporarily stay in New York, Ben meets mutant orphaned thief, Kevin 11. Upon discovering powers, the two boys committed several successes robberies in one night, granting Kevin the Tennyson's trust. They had planned to use Kevin's powers to rob Fort Knox. But out of guilt, Kevin betrayed them and attempted to stop them. They had angered Ben, who attempted as four arms to kill Kevin. Kevin had stopped this by absorbing the omnitrix, using the newfound to hold them off, forcing them to retreat. Again they relocated. Upon relocation, Ben had attempted to rob a connivence store, although being delayed by Rojo's biker vigilante gang. After Max was temporarily placed in the hospitable, ben had decided a vengeful manhunt for Rojo. Realizing she had merged with Vilgax drone, the groups efforts were stalled and hold off. Using upgrade to remove the cybernetics, ben managed to defeat her. Upon Max's recovery, they relocated. Upon Las Vegas, the group had encountered Hex, who was trying to retrieve the charms of Bezel. Ben and Gwen planned to steal them first, wanting to increase their chances of power. Unfortunately they had no choice but to destroy them to defeat hex. Later moved onto next town. After Ben had became temporarily stuck as Grey Matter, he was captured by a alien enthusiast, who had been tricked into selling him to the forever knight. After Gwen and Max rescued him and later him returning to normal, they had caused the knights castle to explode. Upon obtaining a cold, Ben had difficulty transforming without side effects. Attempting to rob a bank near a nuclear plant, they were attacked by bug-powered vigilante, Clancy. As the plant was planed to explode, the group has to divide. Gwen and Max to defuse the plant, while ben had to use his weakened powers to kill Clancy. This was his first actual murder. Days later, Ben had been captured by Vilgax, who wanted to take back the omnitrix, and leave Ben to the authorities. Vilgax was shocked that Ben used a tool for peace for mere thievery. Not wanting to lose his powers, Ben escaped his shackles, and tried to use his malfunctioning omnitrix to fight back Vilgax. Upon Gwen and Max's rescue mission, they had escaped, while entrapping Vilgax as the ship self-destructed. Ben and Gwen later discover Max's secret of the plumbers Later, (you guessed it), they relocated to the next town, keeping up the operation. Personality This Ben is a cruel and greedy criminal, caring more about his personal gain and pride over others. He lives by his grandfathers creed: "you're a Tennyson, and you're the best. Just a matter of proving it to everyone." As a criminal, Ben takes sadistic glee in harming others. Caring none over lives, such as he used Gwen as a human shield against a benevolent alien. He also cares mostly about his family with genuine care. Such as when Gwen was captured he expressed concern for her, although mocked her later on. When Max was placed in the hospital, he believed himself to be the guilty party. Even though he cares for his family, money motivates him more than honor does. Such as he's wiling to trade Aunt Vera's life for obtaining the inheritance after her death. He is also annoyed by the benevolent nature of his alien foes. His and his Gwen's rivalry is more intense than Prime's. He and Gwen will always physically fight each other, calling each other deuragotory terms. He always loses to Gwen. He is also somewhat resourceful, having educated sense of street smarts and common sense, although believes every solution is brute force. Has bigger ego than Ben Prime. Unlike any other version of Ben Tennyson, evil or not, he actual uses phrases of profanity in his vocabulary constantly. Powers and abilities : Like his prime version, he too has the prototype omnitrix, enabling him to transforming into 10 aliens, with their respective powers. He is also a skilled street fighter, adept into them as much as Gwen is adept at martial arts. Because of theses skills, his version of four arms is stronger than prime. Because of his street smarts and common sense, he is capable of solving problems faster. Because of his arrogance this ability is not at full potential. Biography See above Appearances= Unknown yet Trivia • this character is credited to doomwithboom Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans